What are you!
by SypherBlue
Summary: Summary: Sasuke was once a police officer until he was killed in the line of duty, or was he? A year later, a man under the name Sasuke, is a private detective with a strange unknown partner named Naruto. They go and wander through the city and solve all sorts of cases while the high elites are being targeted. Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sasuke was once a police officer until he was killed in the line of duty, or was he? A year later, a man under the name Sasuke, is a private detective with a strange unknown partner named Naruto. They go and wander through the city and solve all sorts of cases while the high elites are being targeted. One elite hires the unusual pair to investigate it but, soon realizes the pair share a very dark secret. Can you guess what it is?

**Notes: Rated M for Gore, Violence, Some Sexual themes, Language**

**Yaoi, GuyXGuy, Some pairings will appear and certain characters will be changed depending on how I picture this story**

**Leave reviews and any suggestions on how to improve on it.**

"Hey! Are you dying?" a voice called to me.

A groan escaped my lips as everything seemed blurry for some reason. _What happened to me?_ I thought to myself as I felt something warm run down my chest; it felt thick as a disgusted shudder went through my body. I could tell my eyes were half closed as I stared upwards with a blank stare as my back was pressed against something cold and hard. My mind felt clouded as my body felt numb. I felt cold. I felt dead. Why do I feel like this?

Flashes appeared in my mind as I saw a few things that stood out in the flashes. A call for a robbery. I made it to the scene first. A hostage was taken. I remember calling for them to put the gun down while I aimed for the head but there was another criminal. I was shot but not once, not twice…So many shots were fired. My ears were ringing but I could see the shocked looked at the helpless woman as her mouth was opened. Was she screaming? I remember falling hard and seeing something red spreading across the floor.

The flashes faded as my vision was getting worse by the second expect for one small thing. A pair of eyes. Sapphire eyes with the pupils that were simply black slits like a cat or maybe a snake. They were the only thing that was clear to me as if calling me. The voice spoke again.

"Are. You. Dying?" A hollow laugh followed.

"Do you want to live? Well? Say it! Say you want to live!" Another laugh rang in my ears.

"H-Help…me…" My own voice sounded completely different from what I remember. It sounded weak. Wounded. Begging.

"**SAY. IT.**" The voice was harsher. Much more deadly.

"I…want to…live…" I finally whispered before my eyes finally closed as I simply let the darkness overwhelmed me and surrounded me in a warm blanket.

_**One Year Later**_

**Ino POV**

I looked at the mirror for one last look over at my outfit. It was a simple purple blouse and a long black silk skirt. A silver bracelet on my left wrist and a cross hang around my slim neck. My long blond hair, the blond color was very close to pure white, was pulled up into a high ponytail with my light blue eyes staring at my reflection. I took a deep breath as I remembered my goal today even though the pain was stabbing my heart deep inside. I fought back the tears threatening to fall down my cheek as I looked away at the mirror. I had to do this. I had to!

Without another word, I walked off in black high heels to my car parked in my drive way. It was still daylight outside when I got into my car and drove through the city, passing by the buildings of the crowd city. I was deep in thought about my best friend Sakura who worked in a store that was not far from where a cop was once killed in the line of duty. I knew my best friend loved a cop with all her heart and was completely horrified when they announced the name of the deceased cop. Sasuke Uchiha, a young twenty-four year old cop, was the youngest son in the wealthy family of the Uchihas that specialized in finances and various other companies. A powerful family with a strong older man, a wonderful housewife and two sons that worked as cops, no flaw at all in every family member of the Uchihas. However, when they gave a public speech, you could tell the despair was eating them alive. His mother was a hollow version of her usual beauty and both the eldest son along with his father were both silent with no emotion showing at all.

Recently, Sakura has been getting worse by each passing day with horrible scars all over her wrists that grew in various numbers. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I fought back the tears as I remember Sakura saying she wanted to end it all. She wanted to die! I cant let her. I simply cant but then again there was something odd about that's been bothering me deep inside. Sakura would leave various strange messages on my phone about someone who visits her dreams and whispered many phrases. Horrible phrases…

I shook my head as I pulled up to what seemed like an abandoned building with only one entrance that read "Private Detective" in worn out golden letters. I gulped down my nerves as I heard many stories about this strange detective and his partner. I looked at the building as I recall a story about a murder of a small girl, apparently after meeting the strange pair, the killer of the girl was found curled up in a corner. He was mumbling about a demon and a dead man who were haunting him, telling him to run as far as he can because the demon loved the feel of the hunt.

I swallowed my nerves and quickly got out of my car, walking towards the door with my legs shaking. I knocked on the door once until I heard movement behind the door, two movements to be exact. An unlocking sound and soon the door was opened, there was a large, dark room with a simple desk at the far back with a simple leather office chair. I walked in slowly, careful not to run into anything in the dark when suddenly the lights flickered on. I tried to hold in my gasped as the door closed behind me, my eyes widen when I saw the state of the room. Cracks lined the walls from all sides and the wallpaper was pealing slowly as there was a strange man sitting on the office chair behind the messy wooden desk. He was simply sitting there, his elbows on the desk while his fingers were locked together as he set his chin on them casually.

Hair that was black as the night sky. Skin was pale like he never went outside in his life. But when made me shiver the most, were his eyes. Pure red eyes stared right through me, staring right into my soul as if he was looking for something. My mouth went dry as I could've sworn the man in front of me was the dead cop, Sasuke Uchiha…

A laughter rang in my ear but the man in front of me wasn't laughing!

"Hey…Want to play with me?" A voice whispered in my ear softly with a certain purr at the very end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke POV**

"_Hey, Sasuke." Naruto whined for the fifth time today._

"_What is it?" Trying to remain calm but I knew goose bumps were appearing all over my arms and the back of my neck._

"_I want more. More. More. More. __**MORE!**__" he was suddenly on top of me, pinning my hands above my head as I hit the cold floor hard. _

_Naruto, a man who looks like my age, was wearing a bright orange, sleeveless sweater with its hoodie up to hide more of his golden hair. The black shirt under the opened sweater hugged his chest tightly along with the black combat pants he wore. I stared at him as I could see three identical whisker scars on both his cheeks before I saw his smile. No, not a smile. A grin. A large, unnerving grin that no human could ever do without breaking their jaws. Small fangs showed as he drooled a bit while his eyes were wide. His sapphire eyes that sent chills of dread down my spine. He was no human. He wasn't sane. No…_

_Naruto was a demon above all demons. He was the king of all demons as he was known at the Nine-tailed Fox who feasted upon anyone who dare crossed his path. Regardless of whom they were. They were simply meals to him, weak and pathetic creatures who probably shit on themselves before he devoured them. Even the coldest of demons were scared of this demon because of a simple fact. Naruto is completely insane. I could see it in his eyes right now that showed no hint of sanity within them. _

"_Naruto, can't you wait?" I tried to stop a shiver from running through my body so he wouldn't notice. Naruto loved to play with victims before he devoured them. Right now…I am his meal. Nothing more._

"_I can't…You look so delicious. Fresh. Mine. Isn't that right, Sa…su…ke?" He drew out my name slowly as I watched his lips spoke my name which made me shudder._

_A purr roared from his throat. He was right. I was his. I was his toy forever. I gave up my soul to him. In exchange, I will feed him and entertain him whenever he desired it. I gulped as he leaned down while I instantly lifted up chin so he could see my exposed neck. I felt sick to my stomach…_

A scream knocked me out of my memories as I looked up at the woman who jumped away from Naruto who only grinned widely at the woman. A meal to him. I sighed soft and sat up in my chair before I cleared my throat so the woman would look at me instead. I shot a glare at Naruto who was trying to hold in his laughter while he walked over to stand behind me. I felt his arms wrapped around me from behind as he leaned over on top of me, his mouth near my ear as I tried not to show any emotion to the woman.

"Excuse my partner. He tends to be a little too 'friendly' with my customers. Now please, relax. He doesn't bite." I heard Naruto whispering in my ear in a low growl.

"I have you for that, right?" He laughed softly in my ear but the woman couldn't hear what he said.

"If you say so…" The woman was clearly scared and nervous by the way she was walking towards the desk. Her eye never leaving Naruto since it was clear that he was the one who scared the living shit out of her.

"Your name, ma'am?" I looked at the woman to get her attention once more.

"Oh! Sorry, it's Inoichi Yamanaka. But, please, just call me Ino."

"Yamanaka? You mean the famous psychologist? You are his daughter, correct?" I raised an eye brow at the woman while Naruto was burying his face into my neck.

The woman blushed brightly when she saw Naruto burying his face as she probably thought he was going to lick it. Wrong. He was brushing his fangs against my neck.

Keeping my face expressionless, I kept my eyes on the woman, Ino who finally confirmed that she was the daughter and that she needed help.

"Lately, my best friend, Sakura Haruno, of the Haruno family, famous in the medical field, has been acting very strange. I know she's been suffering from the terrible loss of the cop, Sasuke Uchiha but…Lately; she has been whispering phrases into my phone. Nonsense talk about someone watching her. Invading her dreams and nightmares. I told her, maybe it was the medication making her paranoid but she just snaps and yells at me. Please! I beg of you. Find out who's watching her and why. I will pay you, just name the price!" Tears spilling from her eyes and along her cheeks.

I simply stared at her. I can't accept her request. What if this woman, Sakura notices that I am Sasuke Uchiha? How long will it take for the media to raise hell about a dead cop walking around with a fucking demon, for Christ sake!

"Of course, we will accept!" My eyes shot wide as I look over to my shoulder to find those eyes staring at me.

Naruto, with the same grin, looked at me with hungry eyes. I instantly knew what he wanted. Flesh. Death. Despair. He wanted to devour the culprit since; the sinful ones were his favorite meals.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ino jumped up and down as she gave me and Naruto a tight hug. Her tears staining our cheeks as she was shaking in either relief or fear for her friend. I wanted to deny the request but once Naruto says we will accept then I have no choice but to accept. I sighed soft as Ino pulled back and wiped her tears away slowly, trying to regain control.

"Oh…I didn't caught your name, sorry." She looked embarrassed from all the crying and the sudden hug she gave us.

"Sasuke Uch-"

"Sasuke Uzumaki!" Naruto was quick and covered up my mistake.

"And I am Naruto, nice to meet you!" He laughed while Ino nods which meant she didn't caught on.

A few minutes later, Ino was gone but left her phone number and address on a piece of paper sitting on my desk. I sighed as I lend back into the chair, my muscles had been tense ever since that woman came in. I even almost blew my cover! But, luckily, Naruto was there to stop me before I ruined everything.

The sun was setting outside while Naruto was behind me again. I tensed up when I felt his breath on my neck. I knew what he was going to do. I should be used to this…

Without warning, I felt his fangs pierce through my skin as blood poured out slowly from the wound. I gasped as I felt the sharp pain run through my body but I knew it wasn't over. Naruto tugged on my skin with his fangs as he was slowly tearing off a piece of my flesh off my neck. I wanted to scream. I wanted to fight it! But, I only gripped my chair tightly with my knuckles even paler than my skin. Warm blood ran down from the wound, the harsh, metallic smell hit my nose. All I could do was wait. Pulling and tearing off a fairly sized chunk of my flesh off had blood gushing out while Naruto pulled away from me so he could stand in front of me.

I lifted my head up slowly to see the demon grinning from ear to ear. A pale chunk of flesh was hanging from his mouth, caught between his fangs. Blood stained his mouth while I watched him tossed the flesh fully into his mouth. Chewing the flesh like he was eating any other normal piece of meat. Expect for the fact that the bastard was eating **MY FLESH!** I now had a gaping spot where the flesh once stood but did he care? No…He never does.

"Hey, Sasuke?" His voice was laced with something odd.

Naruto was gripping his arms tightly as his own nails dug into his flesh as he was laughing. A dark laugh. He was shaking as well. Excitement. He was excited. His laugh echoed through the abandon building and even outside.

"Little kitten. Little kitten. Run and hide! Sasuke! The hunt is on! The hunt is on! I can see it! Blood. Flesh. Organs. Sasuke…" He had his hands on either side of my cheeks as I was forced to look into his eyes. His hollow, dark eyes…

"We will have a feast tonight. Sa…su…ke!" He drew out the name once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**? POV**

I watched her. She was curled up on her bed with her beautiful pink hair spread out all over the pillow. Her eyes were closed a bit tighter than usual, probably from the nightmare she was having. It sent chills down my spine with excitement. I loved the way she was clutching at the bed sheets, trying to hold on to some sort of hope. Her grey tank top was sticking to her body like a second skin while sweat ran down her face slowly. So beautiful. Tonight, I simply wanted to stare at my darling cherry blossom, Sakura. She looked so beautiful when she was scared.

I smiled softly to myself. My cold eyes kept staring at her body as it tossed and turned. I ran a cold hand through my dark, red hair that was a bit messy to say. I needed to wait. One more day. Her parents were having a dinner party for their great success in a new drug to help with those suffering from memory loss. All great families were invited which meant, I was invited as well, of course. I couldn't wait. By that night, Sakura will be mine. She will never be sad. She wouldn't even feel anything. I will make her into the greatest masterpiece known to man. She will be perfect. Flawless. I cant wait. All my hard work will finally be paid off!

"Sleep well, Sakura. Tomorrow, you will be a true work of art." I whispered into her ear softly, letting my breath hit her skin.

I laughed softly as I walked over to her bedroom window, turning away from the frighten woman in her nightmare slumber.

**Sasuke POV**

"Naruto, stay still!" I fought the urge to punch the damn demon.

"I hate this! Why cant you just let me go and run wild!" He snapped back as I tried to put on the white dress shirt on him.

"We are going to the high class dinner. Get info and maybe, you can sniff out the culprit." I reasoned with him as he let out a low growl as I started to button up the shirt.

"Now remember, you have to call me 'Mr. Uzumaki' so they won't get suspicious. You are my bodyguard and your name will be 'Aries' and do not smile. They will know instantly how insane you are." I narrow my eyes at the demon while I put on a black tie around the neck. Naruto only growled but he knew he had to lay low for now.

"If you keep calm and **find** the culprit in the party…I will let you out." I whispered softly but I knew he was grinning now. His body was shaking again with pure excitement pumping through it.

"Very well…Mr. Uzumaki." He said in an expressionless tone.

I stepped back and admired my handy work. Naruto had his hair slick back with some hair gel which made his facial features more intense. His eyes are the purest sapphire color I have ever seen but, then again he was a demon. His whiskers were covered in some make-up I managed to buy in the early hours. His skin was smooth with a hint of golden tan while he was in a black tuxedo. The back of the jacket had the tail a bit longer than usual, causal tuxedo with a white rose in the front breast pocket. Black dress shoes were shining in the dim lighting of the abandon building we called home. He was truly stunning and very attractive which made me blush a bit. I looked away from him quickly, feeling the embarrassing blush creep up on my cheeks.

I was dressed fairly the same way with the only difference is that my tuxedo was white, not black. My hair was sprayed so my spikes will remain in place while I made sure it wasn't too punk. A red rose was in my front breast pocket with a black dress shirt topped with a white tie. We were stunning, I had to admit but, I knew it was fake.

"Sasuke, when I do spot him, can I?" I looked up at Naruto who was strangely emotionless. A grim line was on his face.

"Give me the word and then, tonight we can go hunting…" I said while Naruto slowly formed the inhuman grin again.

"Little kitten. Little kitten. Run and hide." He whispered softly to himself as we walked outside towards the back of the building.

_Tonight, someone is going to die an inhuman death._

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"This is fucking bullshit…" Naruto growled under his breath as we made it to the Haruno's massive estate along with hundreds of other cars. I parked the black Ford Mustang in front of the entrance as we got out of the car. I tossed the keys to the Valet while I walked with Naruto inside.

Marble floorings with beautiful vases and statues along with paintings of various scenes in many events of history. Everyone was dressed in tuxedoes and beautiful dresses as they walked around greeting each other with respect. The lighting was dim which made the entire room glow in the aura of all these people who came from various wealth and standards. Ahead of this overwhelming crowd was two grand stairways that curled up to the second floor overlooking the first floor. A couple stood at the mid-section of the right stairway with their hands into the other. A woman with long, golden hair was wearing a stunning red dress that was cut very low with no straps at all. She was an older woman who seemed exhausted for the most part while her husband was talking to someone. He had an old, worn out red color hair that was slick back with probably hair gel. He had on a stunning tuxedo that made him look much more powerful despite the slight wrinkles on his face. Both were smiling but I could tell something darker was going on with this family.

"Sasuke!" My eyes shot wide as I snapped my head to the right to see Ino running towards me.

She had on a long, purple dress that had a small opening in the very center between her breasts. Her hair was laid down and straighten so there was no curl or a hair out of place. She was pulling a woman behind her as she had a grin on her face. The woman, however, paled as if she had seen a ghost, which I technically was.

The woman had long, pink hair that was like Ino's style but it was messier like she had rushed. Her eyes were a light green but were slightly red and puff like she was crying an hour ago. She wore a black dress with a blazer covering her arms and shoulders like she was trying to hide something from watchful eyes. She looked up at me with wide eyes as she searched into them as if they held any answers.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke Uzumaki! The detective, I told you about." She told the paled woman named Sakura.

"Sasuke…? Uzumaki? I thought…" Her words trailed off as I shook my head.

"I am sorry, ma'am. I know I look like the deceased cop but, I am not. The dead cannot come back to life." I reassured her as she seemed to take the bait.

"This, however, was my-" I turned to look to my side but Naruto was missing. My eyes widen.

"Your?" The two women were looking at me while I searched over the heads of the party-goers for a certain blond.

"Sorry, my bodyguard, Aries, is getting me a drink." I tried to smile. Playing it off like it was common.

**Naruto POV**

"Little kitten. I am here. Little kitten in fear. The devil is out…" I wandered through the crowd with ease. I knew this scent. I knew it. A stalker. A predator with a certain blade. I know. I smell. I hunt. I feed.

I stopped in my tracks as I looked over at the stairway. At the side of the stairway, a man stood. Red hair. Dark brown eyes. Watching. I followed his gaze to where Sasuke and two women were talking. Yes. He's the one. He's the guilty that will taste my wraith.

Sasuke turns over and spotted me. I gave him a nod with a small smile on my face. His eyes widen but narrowed them. I waited. I waited for so long. I fought the urge to shake and laugh at this excitement. Finally…He does it.

Mouthing a single word to me.

"Hunt."

**HUNT HUNT! HUNT! HUNT! HUNT! HUNT! HUNT! HUNT!**

I smiled wide as I turned over to see the red haired man frowning at Sasuke as he knew want he mouthed over to me.

"Little kitten. Run and hide." I whispered as I walked off in a different direction to a more darker section of the room. Fading into the shadows with a deep, hollow laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**? POV**

I watched her from afar while the crowd wandered from side to side with laughter ringing in my ear. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I watched Sakura talking with another man. This man was taller than me with his spikey, black hair catching my eye as it reminds me of the night sky. His skin was strangely pale like my sweet dolls at home and flawless too. He seemed like a doll. A living, breathing doll that could talk and laughing with so many expressions unlike my other masterpieces. I wondered for a moment. What if I took this man? I shook my head as I knew it was pointless. This man looked pretty weak but I could tell he was lean like he fought with quick attacks rather than brutal strength. He could be quicker even. He would out-match me with ease.

Earlier, I noticed he had a partner with him who also looked like a doll. A very precious doll. His blond hair had caught my eye as it looked like fine golden threads and his eyes…Pure sapphire eyes that drew me in like I was drowning within an ocean with no help in sight. It had sent chills down my spine as I could've sworn those eyes locked on to me. Looking through me as if he could see all the sinful deeds I have done recently but I knew it was insane to think of such things.

I looked back at my Sakura and saw she was talking with the blond man who came back from somewhere. She looked worried while the blond man leaned in and whispered something in her ear. My eyes widen as I felt an acidic bile rise up in the back of my throat as I force myself calm. Jealousy ran through my body as I watched her face which lit up with some emotion. Excitement? Joy? No, my Sakura wasn't a common whore. She couldn't get happy with a worthless doll like him! I watched them carefully as he took her hand and walked with her out of the main room.

I was about to walk to over towards the couple when I felt a hand grasped my shoulder. I turn my head slowly to where I found dark eyes staring right at me.

"Itachi…Is there something you need?"

**Sasuke POV**

"I will need more information." I looked down at the pink-haired woman named Sakura.

"I s-see…What would you like to know?" She whispered softly as if she didn't want to relive the events.

"When did these 'events' start? Spare no detail. I need to know everything. Even if you feel uncomfortable." I told her. She must've understand my intentions since she began to tell her tale.

"I um…It started when I was studying for the midterm exams at this café near the college I went to. I was buried in so many books and papers that I failed to realize the waiter holding my drink. I looked up to find another guy staring at me. It was so creepy…His eyes were just staring but I ignored it. Suddenly, strange things has been happening to me ever since. Like…love letters. They will appear in my bags, under my pillows and even…Even in my personal bathroom tapped on the mirror. I read them and it was so horrible. Talks about me being perfect. Me and him being married with so kids. And very…'personal' topics. Like which position I should be…" She went silent as she looked away to stop the tears from flowing. I knew what she meant.

Without even looking behind me, I knew Naruto was right there so I looked behind me to find him looking emotionless. I frowned a bit but I looked back at the two women who were staring stunned at him.

"Ah, my apologizes. This is Aries, my body guard."

"Aries? I thought, his name was Naruto?" Ino asked, knowing something was off.

"Ah, you mean my twin. Sorry, but we are identical twins with different views on things." 'Aries' so casually answered with a straight face and a different tone of voice. He ended up actually convincing the two to believe every word he spoke. Was he using his powers? No…I would've noticed by now.

Actually…speaking of powers. Maybe, he could do something about this. I slowly formed a smirk on my pale lips. Yes. That's it! We can trick the stalker by a simple illusion. Once he is caught, Naruto can take over the rest. I looked over my shoulder to 'Aries' who gave a knowing nod to me. Sometimes I could've sworn he can read my mind without me even feeling slightly strange.

I watched him closely as he leaned over to Sakura and whispered something in her ear. She looked shocked for a moment before her eyes looked like she was in a trance before 'Aries' spoke to me and Ino.

"I will take her to her room. Seems like she has a slight fever. I will make sure she will be guarded throughout the night." Both of us gave a nod as Ino looked worried for her best friend but Naruto has other plans of course. I just hope Ino doesn't notice the difference.

**Naruto POV**

I took her hand softly and led her upstairs without attracting too much attention from everyone else. I took notice of how sorrow was stuck in this damn girl's body. Though I must admit, I was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse. I couldn't help but laugh as Sakura unknowingly led me to her bedroom as I caught the scent of **him** around. Perfect.

I'm not even going to bother describing this overly girly room. Burn it from my memory, quickly! Oh, right! I laid her on the soft bed and allowed her to close her eyes while I flick my wrist. **BAM!** She was now invisible while I walked over to her full size mirror. I hate this. I really, really, really hate this. I groan as it was bad enough I was stuck in this damn monkey suit! Whatever. Sasuke allowed me to hunt so I will take the chance.

Staring at the mirror, I gulped and whispered softly in my native tongue while the room around me darkens greatly due to the shadows. They swirled around me over and over and over like damn insects. It was very brief and I know you readers won't like that. Huh? That's right. I said readers! I know you are there! So, why don't we put on a show, shall we?

The insects died down and soon I looked back at the mirror with bright green eyes and long pink hair. The black dress I was now wearing was slim and sexy while the blazer simply covered the scars all over my wrists like the woman. I couldn't resist. I ran my hands through my body and gave the newly formed breasts a simple squeeze to let out a soft moan in her voice. I mainly did it for me but hey, it got his attention. That's right. He was right behind the door in pure rage that his 'Sakura' was a fucking whore. Oh, I'll show who's the true fucking whore, you spoiled little shit.

I smirked as I walked over to the door and undo the ribbon behind my back while unzipping the dress. It dropped down to my ankles while I tossed the blazer to the floor like it was thrown off during a rough struggle. Cue in the sudden tears, check! Alright, stalker, let's see how truly horrible you really are.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: The next two chapters will be sexual and gore with an inhuman Naruto. I am trying my best to update more often so please leave all types of reviews and such to keep me going. I hope you all enjoy Naruto's little show. **I do not own anything besides my crazy mind.** Now that is taking care of, shall we begin dear readers?

**? POV**

I burst through the door in a fit of pure rage. My SAKURA was pleasing another man! Oh, she will pay dearly and so well the man. However, once I entered her bedroom, all I saw was Sakura in all her beauty on the bed with her clothes tossed all over. She was shaking and crying as she rocked herself back and forth. What…? She looked up at me with such despair in her eyes as it slowly sunk in my mind. Rape? She was raped? But, where is that strange guy? Why does it feel so strange in this room?

"W…who are you…?" She whimpered softly as she looked into my eyes as she sobbed softly.

"My name is Sasori. Can you tell me what happened?" I walked over to her carefully with the blade I kept hidden in my suit.

"He…I don't want to remember!" She snapped as she leaped into my arms suddenly and pressed her breasts against my chest. I had to bite down a moan as I looked down at her. She was vulnerable and weak. I can help her forget. Oh, yes…That's it!

"Why don't we go outside then? I'm sure you will feel better being away from this damned place." I whispered softly as I ran my hand through her lovely pink hair. She nodded slowly as she looked down shaking.

I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder softly as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I quickly lead her through the empty hallways since everyone was too busy with the massive party. I gulped down the fear of getting caught but also felt the wonderful rush of my dream coming true. She was weak and impure but I can take care of that. I know how to cleanse a soul since my grandma Chiyo taught me before she passed away. I smiled soft as we made it to the outside with hardly anyone noticing strangely. A nagging feeling in my head told me this isn't normal. This is wrong and to leave her and run to the car. I shook my head as I kept leading her outside to the woods located right by her mansion.

I smirked without her spotting it as we walked through the woods in silence but her whimpers were still there as she shook in my embrace. Ahhh…it was lovely to feel her warmth against me as I looked up to my true destination. A run down cabin that has been abandon for a long time now. It was only one story with a fairly large basement while the trees all around it were covering the small cabin. I remember discovering this place when I made my nightly runs over to the mansion just to watch her sleep and leave so many gifts. I led her up the steps which she never once questioned about it. Again the nagging feeling came as I slowly pulled out the blade from my suit. I twirled around the blade around as I gripped the handle and aimed it right at her neck. One stab. That's all I need.

I took a calm breath and with a swift move, the blade sunk right into her neck as her eyes shot open. The blade was fully inside as the imprint of the handle was pressed against the neck. I slid it out with a swift pull as blood gushed out of the wound. Thick, rich blood gushing at an arch while her hand shook as it reached up to the overflowing wound. Her skin paled as the blood stained her lovely skin along with my jacket but I could care less. I laughed as she looked up at me with shocked eyes but something was off. The blade in my hand was covered in her sweet blood as I lifted it up to my lips and licked the blood. Ah…it tasted so good.

I took one more glance at her before something dawned on me. Why didn't she collapsed? My eyes widened when I found bright, blue eyes staring with into my soul. The pupils were like slits reminding me of a cat's eye. Slowly, her lips formed a strange grin that I doubt anyone could do without breaking their jaws. She touched the wound and slid her fingers into it to force open the wound more, leading more blood run down in pure rivers. Her grin never faded away as she never looked away from my eyes while bringing her fingers over to her lips. Licking and sucking her lovely fingers clean of the sticky, hot blood.

"So…You are the one stalking her." A voice behind me made me jumped as I swirled around to find that black haired man staring right at me with those black eyes.

I was pinned between them.

**Sasuke POV**

"So…You are the one stalking her." I looked over his shoulder to look at the 'Sakura' copy that was currently bleeding from a single wound on her neck.

"Who the hell are you!" Sasori shouted at me while he gripped the blade tighter. He was getting ready to charge at me before the copy laughed.

We both stared at the copy as it shifted into a grown man with golden locks and the pure sapphire eyes I know anywhere. Naruto was standing before us with blood staining the right side of his body. The wound was closing itself rather quickly while he stood there naked. He grinned as he took a step towards Sasori, who was probably frozen in place in pure fear. Naruto looked over at me as if waiting to hear my judgment to either torture the man to insanity or simply killed him off. Either way, Naruto was going to have a feast on this pathetic man.

"Sasuke, can I?" He looked at me with those pure eyes but I knew what was running through his mind.

I sighed softly. He wanted me to say 'torture' instead of 'tear' which means to tear him apart from the inside out. I closed my eyes for a second before they shot open to looked down at the blade shoved right in the very center of my body. A rush of pain shot through my body as the blade twisted around right where my heart is located. I could feel the very blade moving around inside my organ as I coughed up a large amount of blood. I couldn't look away as my white suit was slowly stained in my own blood before I finally looked up to find Sasori letting go of the blade. I fell down as I tried to reach for the handle of the blood but Naruto beat me to it. He jerked the blade out roughly as more blood began to pour out and I groan in the overwhelming pain. I could feel my heart still beating as Naruto lifted up my head gently and leaned his head down to my lips. That little bitch thinks he has gotten away. But not for long…

"T-torture…." I managed to coughed out as blood hit Naruto's face but he didn't care.

"Sleep well, my little Sasuke." He smiled as he kissed my blood covered lips softly before the darkness clouded my vision. Slowly my eyes began to close and I felt the darkness over take me. I knew I wasn't going to die. I can't die. That is the sad reality of my life. As long as Naruto is still breathing, my heart can never stop beating and my body will just heal itself.

**Naruto POV**

This little spoiled bitch has the nerve to stab what is rightfully mine! I looked down at Sasuke, who was simply resting now while I licked his blood off my lips slowly. Ahhh…his blood was simply fine wine to me. I made me feel so warm but now isn't the time. I ran off barefoot through the woods and followed the sweet scent of Sasuke on the damned blade. I laughed loudly. He said it! He said the magical word!

Torture. Oh I will make sure he feels every single pain known to man! I jumped high into the air and landed on the tree branch. I ran forward and began jumping from branch to branch with light steps to silence my movement. Down below, the bitch was getting out of breath easily and leaned against the tree, conflicted about what he had done. I landed right in front of him and grabbed his throat tightly. I pressed my fingers into the skin and heard the blade fell out of his hands before I grinned widely. Oh, you will pay for hurting him. You will pay with your very body.

"Now, shall we begin? You see, you hurt someone very important to me so I was wondering…Can I torture you?" I saw him shiver in fear as I laughed which echoed through the woods.

"No. Don't answer that. I know exactly who to ask!" I looked up to the sky where I knew you readers where hiding.

"How about this? I will let you all decide on what type of punishment he should get! Isn't it awesome? You will get to pick his torture! HAHAHAH! Oh my, I can just simply taste it so clearly! I will give you these options:

Make him into a doll with his soul forever trapped

Make him relieve all his nightmares over and over until he snaps

Peel off his skin layer after layer until all his muscles are shown

Rape him until he is nothing more than a sex toy

I will give you until Friday to pick. Or else I will pick for you! Until then, shall we go Sasori?" I looked down at him as he was staring at me confused. Of course, he couldn't see who I was talking to. He doesn't know that there are others who will gladly pick the worse outcome.

**Shall we have more fun, my little kittens?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto POV**

"Wake up, little dolly!" I smiled happily.

"Naruto, explain why I'm dressed like this?" My little Sasuke asked me.

"Why, you are the hatter and I am Alice!" I happily admitted.

Sasuke was wearing a black dress shirt with a red tie neatly tied around his neck. Long black dress pants covered his legs but his feet were bare while on top of his head was a long top hat with various playing cards all over it. He was seated at the very top of the table as the head while I was right there by his side. I, of course, was wearing of lovely vivid blue jacket with a simple white apron tied behind my back into a bow with a skull right at the very center. Long black and white socks covered my calves and the same vivid blue pants along with black leather boots. I twirled a butter knife around my fingers as my claws were long and black with hints of venom dripping from the tips. We were seated on a long table filled with tea pots and desserts on top of the white table cloth. Surrounding us was pure darkness that no eyes can were get used to, making sure there is no walls nor ceiling is visible. At the very end of the table was our little guest, of course!

"I can see that! But, where exactly are we? And also, what are you going to do to this little stalker?" My my, he really wants me to torture him! I can hear the venom dripping in his words.

"We need the Queen of Hearts! Not alive of course so, I was thinking about turning him into a doll! Then, we can have tea time." I laughed. He looked so delicious as a hatter so, maybe I can get a reward later on.

"Just hurry up already." He sighed as he knew it was pointless to understand me. Clever kitten.

"It's show time! Please, enjoy this series of violent actions and enjoy yourself a cup of tea." I shot up from my chair and took a graceful bow as our guest was slowly waking up.

**Sasori POV**

I heard whispers in the darkness but it all sounded faint and I wasn't really sure what exactly was happening. I opened my eyes slowly feeling a pain shot through my body as I gasped out loud. My entire body felt stiff and numb while I opened my eyes only to see a blinding light shone right above me. I shut my eyes against it and blinked a few times only to find myself in a dark room that resembles an operating room. There were cabinets filled with unknown drugs and diagrams of the human body here and there. A metal tray was there filled with various surgical tools that seemed to be covered in old, dried blood that made me sick to my stomach. There was neither door nor window present and I was strapped onto a metal operating table that made my body shivered by the icy cold touch. Realization hit me hard as I was stripped of all my clothes and bonded to the table with leather straps on both my wrists and ankles.

I struggled against the bonds and shouted at the top of my lungs. Fear crept through my body as I remembered the insane blond from the party who was talking about things that made no sense. Oh god…was he going to kill me? No. No! I screamed louder over and over, trying to get someone to burst in to save me. Where was Sakura? Was she killed in her room and her copy simply tricked me? How long was I out? Surely, someone must have noticed me missing along with the real Sakura who was probably dead! I struggled over and over but slowly, my body started to grow exhausted and my screams were damaging my throat.

"Alright men, this man has clearly died and we need to extract his organs for the donors. Let's get ready!" A voice called out.

"Wh-what?" I gulped as I looked around.

Nine doctors dressed head to toe in scrubs while wearing gloves and masks to covered their hands and mouth. Many had different color eyes while the head doctor had the same bright sapphire eyes that belonged only to the damned blond. They all surrounded me as one of them grabbed a hold of my head, forcing it to remain still as the head doctor picked up a scalpel that was still dirty with blood. A female doctor took out a black marker and made what felt like a line from my chest to my stomach. They all nodded to each other before the head doctor dug the blade into my skin but not so gently. I screamed as I felt the blood run down my chest as they took forceps to pull my skin back and pinned them down.

**Naruto POV**

Ah! Look at this! His ribcage looked so weird covered in blood with all those organs pulsing under it. But, being the head doctor as I am, I should continue! So, my lovely assistants handed me the beautiful hammer as I raised it above my head before forcing it down on the sternum. With the right amount of force, I cracked it open and the shards scattered around and punctured through his lungs and his heart located right under it. Oops. Oh well, I just simply handed the hand over to my assistant to my left while the right one held a tray. Perfect!

I laughed to myself as I dug my hand right inside his body just to feel the hot blood staining my gloves and sleeves. Roaming my hand around for a moment before taking a hold of his right lung and gave it a tug. To my disappointment, it was attached to him so I nodded to the others who took their blades and started to cut. Of course, blood poured from the cut veins and arteries but, we don't have to worry about that. Then, with another graceful tug, the lung popped right out and into my hand but it felt a little slimy. I tossed the lung over my shoulder where the assistant with the tray caught it before we did the same process to the left. He was still screaming for fuck's sake!

We quickly removed his vocal box and took a lovely rusted needle with a black thread through it just to sow his lips together nice and tight. With a few mumbles here and there, we began to work on the rest of his organs while one of us started to play catch with his heart. I shouted at them to put it in a tray and make sure it was still beating. It was for Sasuke since he hasn't really eaten anything since the party a few nights ago. Poor guy…I sighed softly while tossed the organs and intestines, which were a pain in the ass, over to my assistants. Sure enough, he was completely empty from the inside while drool and foam run down from his mouth to the table while his eyes were completely blank. He looked so cute!

"Alright! Rags, lots of them!" I shouted out.

With fast hands, rags from various materials were being stuffed into his warm, gaping hole with such force. Shoving as much as we can but made sure he was still skinny or otherwise he won't fit in his dress! With the same skills, we sow his skin together tightly so they rags will stay in place. Awww…He's feeling all the rags shoved right inside of him. I must say, we did a splendid job enough though blood was all over us but, this isn't the time!

"C'mon! We need him to get dressed up!"

An hour has passed before I returned to the table where Sasuke was sitting and I was all cleaned up with my clothes right back on. With a gentle bow, I presented my gift to him. At the very end of the table, Sasori was there with a blank stare in his eyes but he had makeup on. Red lip stick and eye liner around his eyes made him look doll like while the 1880's Victorian red dress hugged his slim body nicely. On top of his head was a lovely crown with a ruby heart at the very center of it as he slumped over the chair with the same foam dripping from his lips.

"It's time for tea, your highness…" I laughed loudly in the overwhelming darkness surrounding us.


End file.
